


Nothing Sweeter

by ZoeSong



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: As it should be, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Life in Rouen, Rolisla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeSong/pseuds/ZoeSong
Summary: This one-shot, set after 410, imagines things going a little differently between Rollo and Gisla and their children.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaizyDoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaizyDoe/gifts), [Lauredessine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauredessine/gifts), [CeridwenofWales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeridwenofWales/gifts), [swimmingfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingfox/gifts), [UnderTheSkyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheSkyline/gifts).



>   
> Thanks to DaizyDoe for her editing, feedback and encouragement, and the idea for the title. :)  
> And thanks once again to LaureDessine for her lovely art. ^ ^
> 
> For everyone who was disappointed at how Rollo was portrayed in Season 4B.  
> 

~~

"Papa, Papa!"

The children swarmed around Rollo as he entered the great hall. He allowed himself to be borne down to the rug into their little circle to revel in their exuberant affection. His daughter threw herself into his arms the moment he was on the floor.

"Papa, you've been gone so long!"

Rollo laughed and cuddled his little daughter close. The boys piled on to get their share of hugs. "I wasn't even gone the whole day!" 

Celsa pouted. "But I didn't get to see you this morning. You left without even giving me a kiss goodbye."

"No, I didn't, but you were still asleep and wouldn't wake up when I was trying to say goodbye. But I will kiss you goodbye and hello again now to make up for it." And he kissed her over and over, tickling her with his beard until she giggled and wriggled in his arms.

He set her down, breathless with laughter, and gave each of the boys a bear hug of his own. He thought to get to his feet again then but the boys decided it was time for a wrestling match. They tumbled about for a few minutes, the boys roaring in great fun, with Celsa jumping up and down laughing delightedly. Finally, Rollo stopped, hugged the boys again, and set them on their feet.

“Let me look at you.” They stood solemnly, trying hard to keep straight faces. “So, what trouble did you all get into today?”

William straightened and looked down his nose at his father, very proper, as if reciting a lesson. “No trouble, Papa, we were very well behaved.”

“Oh?” He looked from child to child, took in Marcellus nodding and trying desperately not to grin, and then glanced over William’s shoulder to where Gisla was standing, watching, a sly smile on her face, at the end of the hall. “That is good to hear. But we will see if your mother agrees with you. Come now, go with Nurse and wash for supper while I greet your mama. You can tell me all about it while we eat.” He rose, patted each on the head, and watched as they ran off chattering happily with their nurse.

He turned and strode down the hall to Gisla, drawing her into his arms for a kiss. After, he looked down into her eyes. “They are a like a pack of wolf cubs.”

She smiled. “And you are their leader.”

“How do you manage them?” 

Her eyes danced. “Simple. I just tell them that they must be good or they will have to go to bed before you come home.” 

“Ah! Very clever. I am glad that I am of use even when I am away.”

“But they will wear you out – you must be tired after such a long day.”

“Never. We have our hands full, but I rejoice every day. There is nothing sweeter than coming home to my beautiful wife and our pack of wild dogs.”

Gisla laughed, then gave a contented sigh. “That is good because soon our hands will be even more full.”

“What do you mean?” 

“What do you think I mean?” She gave him a devilish look. 

Meaning dawned as her smile broadened. “You are expecting again?”

“So I believe. I have not consulted the midwife yet, but I realized today that it must be so.”

“Ah, Gisla!" He tightened his arms around her in joy. "Perhaps another daughter for Celsa to play with.”

“For Celsa, or for you?” 

He roared. “For both.” 

They laughed together, and Rollo took her arm as they headed in towards supper. His heart swelled with joy and pride at his growing family, and he raised silent thanks to the gods for giving him such good fortune. 

 

~~

[](http://imgur.com/7HYeElI)  
  
[](http://imgur.com/cJul1EC)  


~~


End file.
